demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rhea~/My Children and the New Claiming Corner
Children With Apollo '' : : AlexanderGod.png|Alexander , 19, God of Darkness, Innocence and Power Avana.png|Avana, Less than a year old (Physically 17 years old), Immortal, Goddess of Past, Future, Tides and Harmony avatar-13.png|Andrew, 12, Immortal, God of Change and Equality avatar-15.png|Alleka, Less Than One Year Old, Goddess of Light and Purity avatar-16.png|Athello, Less Than One Year Old, God of Defense :~'''Alexander, 19, Immortal, God of Darkness, Innocence and Power :~'Andrew', 12, Immortal, God of Change and Equality : :~'Avana', Less than one year, Immortal Goddess of the Past, Future, Tides and Harmony :~'Alleka' (With Apollo) will be the Goddess of Purity and Light. :~'Athello '(With Apollo) will be the God of Defense. : :'''''Children that became Gods or Goddesses : :~'Anenome' (Nessa), 17, Immortal, Goddess of Colors, Plants and Youth nessaaaa.png|Anenome (Nessa), 17, Immortal, Goddess of Color, Plants and Youth avatar-9.png|Amara (Evelyn) 12, Immortal, Goddess of Protection avatar-10.png|Ahila (Cailin) 11, Immortal, Goddess of Darkness, Emotions, Blood Death, Water, Halloween and Music :~'Amara' (Evelyn), 12, Immortal, Goddess of Protecion :~'Ahila' (Cailin), 11, Immortal Goddess of Darkness,Water,Emotions,Blood,Death,Halloween and Music : :Claimed Demigod Children (Olderst to Youngest) : :~'Vanessa', 18, Head Counselor of the Sanctuary at Camp Half Blood New York, year round camper. Vanessaaa.png|Vanessa, 18, Demigod, Head Counselor of The Sanctuary at CHB Long Island aDanielllll.png|Atreo (Daniel) 17, Demigod at CHB California meeeep.png|Andre (Frankie) 16, Demigod at CHB Long Island avatar-7.png|Andie (Tray) 14, Demigod at CHB California avatar-8.png|Aminta (Jordan) 13, Demigod at CHB Long Island avatar-11.png|Allison (Danielle) 11, Demigod not yet a CHB :~'Atreo' (Daniel), 17, Seasonal Camper, depending on that years events. :~'Andre' (Frankie), 16, Camps year round. :~'Andie' (Tray), 14, Camps year round. :~'Aminta' (Jordan), 13, Seasonal Camper, will be staying year round for now on. :~'Alison' (Danielle), 11, not yet at Camp Half Blood, she is too young. : :Un-Claimed Demigods : :I have only 3 unclaimed Demigod children left out there, one of them is a small little girl, she is only 3. I did name my children, but their names were changed when they were placed back with their fathers, who all have no idea I was even a goddess. I named my kids: mistere.png|Agalia (Caroline) 15-16, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing Alistar.png|Allistar (Taylor) 13, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing avatar-12.png|Aletha (Brittany) 3, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing :~'Aletha' (Brittany) (she is the 3 year old) :~'Allistar' (Taylor)(was born in July, and is 13 years old) :~'Agalia'(Caroline) (was born in February and is either 15 or 16) : :Please, if you know someone who may fit these criteria, tell me, so I can check up on them and claim them, their fathers have made it difficult to find them. : :''Adopted Children Aliceeee.png|Alice, Less Than One Year Old, Adopted Daughter of Rhea and Apollo, Goddess of Destiny and Memories '' : :~'Alice', born the same day as Athello and Alleka, Immortal Goddess of Destiny and Memories, her mother wished to remain unknown. : : :Powers You Can Get 'Victory' You will never loose a battle. You will radiate victory to those fighting on your side'. '''YOU WILL HAVE THIS! 'Protection' You will be almost invincible so long as you stay loyal to me and the gods. I placed a charm of protection on all of you the second you were born. Nothing will happen to you, unless you loose focus or stop trying. YOU WILL GET THIS POWER! 'Water' You will be able to manipulate water, breathe underwater and control aquatic elements, such as rain and waves. This power is another one you WILL GET. Because I am a Daughter of Poseidon, I was able to do this, you will inherit my powers. 'Heros' You will be the ultimate fighter, and basically the model demigod. You will have the best qualities of the best demigods. You will be brave, talented, strong, and loyal in all the best ways. All of my children have this ability. YOU WILL HAVE THIS POWER. 'When I became the goddess of ''' Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, and Intelligence, you were already born, but being my blood changed, so did yours, so you may or may not acquire these powers 'Time' You will be able to slightly slow, speed-up, reverse or even stop time. This is a power that my eldest daughter Vanessa had a difficult time picking up. 'Forethought' You may be able to see into the future just slightly, maybe a few seconds, maybe even a few minuets. This power is much more common and it aids your Victory powers. 'Afterthought' You may be able to hear someone elses thoughts on a subject. It is faint and rare. Only two of my children have this. Daniel and Jordan. 'Light' You may be able to manipulate light. You will be able to create it out of nothing. Use it to blind others, or use it light the way. This is more common, half of my children developed these powers. 'Order' You may be able to great balance in any situation without even trying. This power is semi common, about 5 of my children have this power 'Justice' You may be able to see crimes happening and stop them immediately, or you will be able to know who has committed a crime and bring them.... to justice. This is common. 'Memory' You will be able to see, change, remove, or implant memories into others. This is very helpful, but very rare, on three of my children have it. Nessa, Frankie and Avana. 'Intelligence' You may be able to pick up things quicker than others, This is an ability common in children of Athena, but rare in my children. You may be able to give or take away intelligence from another, this is frowned upon. Only one of my children have this power, and that is Vanessa. Other Abilities Some of my children who have become or were born Gods, have other abilities, that are not common or even inheritable by my Demigod children. Common Traits of My Children: :*All of their names start with "A's" except Vanessa, who was named after my younger sister, who died in the Kronos rebellion. :*My kids tend to be strong willed and stubborn. They are persistence and rarely take no for an answer. :*My children are very hyper and happy almost all the time. They like to be free and enjoy themselves when they want to and can also be extremely emotional when they want to be. Appearance: :*My children have variously colored hair, but black hair is the most common; and variously colored eyes. Some colors that are common are blue, hazel and green. I thought this might be helpful, because I have alot of children emailing me and asking me if I am their mother, I am very sure I am not, but I will try to help claim you all, unless your parent has asked me other wise. Comment below if you are Unclaimed and need claiming. :D Consider this the New Claiming Corner :D Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 15:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts